


Oh Brother of Mine

by LazyBaker



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Age Difference, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, hannigram AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBaker/pseuds/LazyBaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elias was unsure of what to do with his little brother, Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Brother of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, let me start this out with 'I don't know either', but here we are.
> 
> Elias is 25-29. Adam is 15. 
> 
> This is for the [Hannibal Creative](http://hannibalcreative.tumblr.com) event [#EatTheRare](http://hannibalcreative.tumblr.com/post/147505188389/the-hannibal-fandom-is-not-only-a-creative-and)

Elias had two little brothers. The littlest of the two had been dropped unexpectedly onto Elias’ figurative lap and he had no idea what to do with him. 

There had been no call ahead of time to inform either Elias or Gabriel that Adam would not only be dropped off at their apartment, but that he would also be staying with them through his school’s holiday. 

“Make sure he studies properly. Feed him regular meals and don’t let him get into anymore trouble. It will break your mother’s heart.” Their father had said before pushing one of the three suitcases Adam had brought with him into Elias’ hands and driving off without another word.

Elias had watched the car turn and disappear out of sight as panic welled up inside of him and he began to have trouble breathing. He had no idea what to do with a fifteen year old. He hardly knew what to do with himself. 

Gabriel was at the university and would be there until tomorrow afternoon. Elias would call him. Explain what had happened and Gabriel would know what to do and then Elias would also know and everything would go well and no trouble would occur. Because Adam was Adam and there was always something happening when he was around and the probability of things—no matter what they were—going awry spiked when his little brother was involved.

Adam stared up at him with that little smile he always wore when he looked at Elias. It was not mean but it was not kind either. Elias still, after so many years, did not know what it meant. 

“What?” He said, snapping. Hardly five minutes in and already the pressure was building at a rampant pace. But he would handle it. He would.

“Nothing at all.” Adam said and turned to walk to the apartment complex, leaving his luggage for Elias to carry. 

-

Adam was in the shower, singing an unfamiliar American song. 

Elias had set all of Adam’s luggage beside the couch in the living room, panting and sweating from carrying the heavy bags. He wiped his forehead off with the back of his hand. 

There was not a lot of free space in the small apartment and with Adam’s large suitcases, it felt even smaller. The walls of every room were lined with rows and teetering stacks of books and papers. Elias’ own room was jam packed with DVDs and VHS tapes as well, both for attempted entertainment and masturbatory purposes. 

Gabriel had a lock on his door. Security reasons and whatnot. But from what he could recall, Gabriel’s room was tidier than the rest of the house. 

Elias was unsure where Adam would sleep. He supposed the couch would be all right. Adam was still small and would easily be able to lay flat on the couch with plenty of room to spare. Elias was certain there was a spare pillow somewhere. He could give Adam one of his blankets and keep the heater on at night.

He felt happy with his plan and for a moment the panic eased.

Elias wandered into the kitchen where the phone was. It was buried under a few dirty dishes. Gabriel was the one who usually cleaned up around the apartment, but he hadn’t been home for a few days. Elias was beginning to suspect that it wasn’t his graduate work that kept him, but a secret girlfriend. It was the only explanation that made sense.

It was unfair for her to keep Gabriel all to herself, whoever she was. When Elias found out her name, he would tell her off for being so selfish. 

Elias wiped the phone off on his shirt and called Gabriel, but no one picked up. He called again. And again. On his seventh try he left a message and threw the phone in the sink. 

His stomach cramped and there  _it_  was again. The heat that pushed and simmered to a boiling point so quickly. His mind became focused on his cock tenting his pants and lost any interest in Gabriel’s inability to pick up his phone or their father’s complete lack of social graces. 

“Did Gabriel piss you off or is this little fit because of me?” Adam said. Elias turned only his head to glare at him and choked. Adam was in only a towel that was far too large for him and he held it together with his hand against his chest. His hair was slicked back and dripping along his thin pale shoulders. 

Elias had not remembered him looking so delicate. Or so pretty.

“I’m not having a fit.” Elias said. Annoyed all over again and growing hot in the face. “And put some clothes on. You’ll catch a cold.”

But Adam didn’t move back into the bathroom, instead he went into the living room and threw himself onto the couch, turning the television on. Ignoring Elias completely. 

“What are you doing? I told you to put some clothes on.” He rounded corner and stood over the back of the couch, which was just high enough to cover the lower half of his body. 

Adam looked up at him, bored. 

Elias tried again. “I’m your big brother, you have to listen to me.”

“If you keep this up, you’ll go grey by the time you hit thirty. Won’t that be a tragedy?”

“You little shit.” 

Adam laughed. He sat up and scooted to lean his back on the arm of the couch, wrapping his arms around his knees, showing the fleshy underside of his thighs. “You’re so easy to rile up.” He tugged at Elias’ sleeve. “Come on, watch a movie with me while I dry off.”

-

“How’s school?” Elias said. Wanting more than anything for a distraction to the current problem.

“Dull. Immensely dull.”

“Your Danish is much better.”

“You’ve been saying that since I was eleven.”

“Well.” 

“Where’s Gabriel?”

“At the university. I think he has a girlfriend.”

Adam made a face. “Gabriel? He’s so boring though.”

“No he’s not.” Elias said. He tugged at his hair, the sensation calming. 

He sat stiffly on the couch with his legs crossed to hide  _it_  from Adam, waiting for the right moment to excuse himself and jerk off in the bathroom. It would be the sixth time that day and it was only one o’clock in the afternoon. 

Over the past few minutes, Adam had slowly inched his way closer until finally his head butted up against Elias’ shoulder and leaned on him. He smelled strongly of Elias’ soap—like  _him_. 

Adam had let go of his towel, hand relaxed and resting on Elias’ arm. It had slumped and parted to show the soft pink of his nipples and that fragile slope of his breast bone. There was a peak of his belly. He was so pale and soft looking, Elias thought if he were to press his hand against him he would sink inside like the fluffiest pillow. 

But that wasn’t a good thought to have and he pushed it down with a thick, dry swallow that seemed painfully loud with Adam so close.

Elias forced his eyes away, beginning to perspire so much he had to wipe his face with his sleeve. For a moment it was fine and then he looked again. He couldn’t stop himself. It was another urge that itched and forced him to look and look and look and his dick ached so much he had to fist at the couch cushion to stop from touching himself right there. 

Adam, though, continued to watch the movie, eyes never straying from the television and oblivious to what Elias was doing. It gave him the ability to look longer, to even bend his head and sniff at Adam’s drying curls.

Adam shifted and pressed his entire body to Elias’ side, nuzzling at his shoulder. His bony knees nudged at Elias' hip and his arms wrapped around Elias' bicep, he seemed to curl his entire body around him and every nerve inside of Elias was directed to the points where Adam was touching him. Adam rubbed his nose back and forth against him, it was cold and his breath came in small little puffs and was just as warm and seeped through Elias’ clothes and right to his skin where it tickled and caressed. 

It was too much. Elias began to untangle himself from Adam, but Adam held on.

“Stop—Stop moving, Elias.” Adam said, pulling Elias back down.  _It_  was obvious then. The tent of his pants was too large to mistake for a simple fold in his clothes and Elias became so aware of how Adam was looking at him and where his gaze was pointed, his eyes an unrelenting force, that he began to tear up.

“I’m the one who’s supposed to be the crybaby.” Adam said. He wiped Elias’ cheeks with the corner of his towel. Elias clenched his eyes closed when he caught a small glimpse of dark curly hair. “You can look, you know.”

“Don’t be perverted.”

Adam snorted. He moved to sit on Elias’ thighs. He was so light Elias was scared if he moved even slightly, Adam would topple backwards and hurt himself. 

Adam pressed his hand just to the right of Elias’ cock, thumb just brushing the rigid line of the bulge. He bit his lip and shook his head.

“You shouldn’t do that.”

“But I want to touch you.” Adam said. He  _whined_. 

“I’m your brother.” Elias said. He kept his hands firmly gripping the couch, unwilling to let go or open his eyes. 

“It’s not like we’re blood related.” Adam said. He sighed and poked Elias all over his face and pulled at the ends of his mustache. “Look at me.”

“I’m still your brother and your guardian and you're being a brat right now.” Too annoyed and flustered and everything else humanly possible was being spun and knotted into something too confusing for him to process on top of his aching erection. 

Elias snapped his head up and glared at Adam and immediately wished he had just kept his eyes shut and run to the bathroom blindly, letting his insolent little brother fall where he may. Gabriel had said there was a first aid kit somewhere. 

Adam was flushed, his cheeks red and his chest a light pink. The dry curls of his hair bounced along his neck and hung gracefully around his terrible blue eyes. The towel seemed to hardly cover him at all, lying flimsily across only his lap and the rest of him was bared for Elias to look and guiltily take in. 

“I’m not a kid anymore.” Adam said. He bit his lip and pouted, glaring at Elias from under his thick girlish lashes. “I’m not even a virgin. You can’t scar me or anything. I’m well aware of what a dick looks like, you know.”

Elias stilled. Anger swelled in his chest. “What do you mean you’re ‘not a virgin’?”

“Are you jealous?”

“Tell me. I want to know.”

“Why?” Adam said. He leaned in close, hands braced on Elias’ chest, his lips plump and wet and horribly temptingly pink were close to his own. His breath was hot. Elias leaned back, but Adam followed. “Do you want to beat him up for touching your precious little brother? I think you could probably win. I might like that, actually.”

Elias grabbed him by his shoulders. Adam was so small and Elias’ hands so big that they covered the entire length of his nape and he could easily wrap his thumbs around his slender neck. 

“You’re a child. You shouldn’t be fucking at all. That’s something you do when you’re older with someone you love.”

“I’m trying to, but you’re being very difficult.”

“Don’t be a smart ass.” Elias dug his fingers into Adam’s shoulders until he winced. “You could get a disease. You could die if you aren’t careful. Do you really want us to cry, Adam?”

Adam shoved him back into the sofa, but Elias didn’t let him go, causing Adam to fall against his chest, his forehead hitting Elias in the nose. Elias let go and rubbed at his face, while Adam combed his hair back. 

“You are such a hypocrite.” Adam said. He had tears in his eyes and there was red covering his shoulders where Elias had gripped him. He looked so young curled in on himself. 

The irritation and anger that had filled Elias melted away. He had never seen Adam act like this before. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Elias said. Adam ignored him. He moved off of Elias’ lap and sat on the other end of the couch, rubbing the yet-to-be tears away. “Forgive me?”

Adam wrapped the towel around his chest, clutching the ends with both fists and still he wouldn’t look at Elias. 

Elias crawled over towards him. For the second time that day panic overwhelmed him. He couldn’t continue to live if his brother was angry with him. He knelt at Adam’s feet, placing his hands on either side of him.

“I’m sorry, Adam. Please?” Elias said. He could feel his own lip beginning to wobble, the threat of tears imminent in their resolve to spill and overwhelm.

“Kiss me.” Adam said quietly. He didn’t look at Elias, but stared out the window. His cheeks were pink, the flush beginning to spread down his neck. “I’ll only forgive you if you kiss me.”

Elias nodded. He braced his knee on the couch cushion where his hand had been and kissed the top of Adam’s head, like he used to when Adam was much smaller. He looked to Adam, hoping to see approval, but instead there was that smile again, as confusing as ever.

“Idiot.” Adam said. He let go of his towel and arched up to wrap his arms around Elias’ neck, pulling him down and kissing his lips. 

It was soft and lingering, Elias’ heart pounded in his chest and he gripped the couch so hard he was sure that he was pulling the fabric right off. Not daring to touch Adam, scared he would hurt him again. 

Adam made a soft little noise that sounded happy and he bit Elias’ bottom lip hard enough for him to grunt in pain. 

Adam pulled back, but didn’t let him go with his arms securely keeping Elias from moving away. Not that he could think of doing anything so complicated at the moment. 

Adam looked at him, bright and warm. “ _Now_  I forgive you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com)


End file.
